Masterpiece
by FallenSaphireBlood
Summary: A Modern Day Naruto Story. Hina and her friends are trying to survive the trials of high school, but there are some mighty strange things going on... Note: Characters and their personalities have been used but not the main plot of Naruto.


**Look I don't own Naruto , its characters, or Chihiro. I do however own Hina and the idea for this story. Enjoy! **

Hina woke to the birds singing. Again. No matter how hard she tried not to or how late she stayed up, she always woke up at sunrise, even on the weekends. She had tried everything to make it stop. Once she had stayed up all night thinking that if she exhausted herself she would sleep all day. She had exhausted herself, but as the sun rose she as full of energy as her cat during crazy half hour. It wouldn't have been so bad except she had too much energy.

Whenever she got out of bed she knocked over her nightstand, taking her lamp, books, clock, and glasses with it. Hina got out of bed and, sure enough, she bumped and knocked over her nightstand. She picked up her stuff, got dressed, and put on her glasses.

Hina was tall, slim, and honey blonde with hazel eyes, the complete of her twin brother, Sasuke. She wore cool colors; blues, greens, and purples. Today is was light green, light blue, and teal.

After Hina finished getting dressed, she checked on her roommates, Sakura and Ino. They were still asleep.

"Those two could sleep through a tsunami," Hina muttered as she got herself some breakfast. Sakura, Ino, and Hina all went to the same school on the other side of town along with what always felt like a million other students. At the school there was a morning and an afternoon class. Most students went to one or the other, but a few, like Sakura, Ino, and Hina, took both.

"Good morning, Hina," Hina looked up.

"Oh, hi Ino. Why are you up so early?" Hina asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I just thought I'd see what you were up to," Ino replied as if it didn't matter, but it did. Hina knew well enough that Sakura, Ino, and every other girl liked her brother, Sasuke.

Being Ino and Sakura's roommate made it impossible to get some peace. Whenever she got home from school or shopping and such they started pestering her with questions. They even took turns getting up early and bugging her in the morning. Apparently today was Ino's day.

Hina, on the other hand, hung out with a group of guys in the martial arts class. She didn't expect them to go easy on her because she was a girl… and they didn't. She always did full participation with all of the activities and practical jokes. To them, she was one of the guys.

"Hey Hina, Sakura and I are going to the store to get some milk," said Ino, "Could you stay here and guard the house?"

"Ino, we bought milk yesterday, and Sakura's still asleep. Besides, I need to practice for the Exams next week," Hina replied as she started taking care of breakfast.

"Oh yeah… practice, I forgot," Ino smirked. Ino said practice like it had some deeper, darker meaning, not that it did.

Ino and Sakura always teased Hina when she mentioned her class. They made it sound like her team was just a bunch of guys head over heels in love with her. _Well they're wrong, _thought Hina as she put away the milk. She pulled on her shoes and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Let Ino smirk," she muttered, "training for the Exams is NOT the time for boys and girls to get together."

It was true that Hina was the only girl on her team, but that didn't mean she was the only girl in her class. There were two other girls named Tenten and Chihiro. Tenten was a nice, athletic girl with brown hair that she wore in buns, and what Hina had seen, she specialized in weapons. Chihiro had darker hair that she wore in a ponytail and an extremely short temper. Chihiro and Tenten were both on the same team. Hina also knew that her team, Team Rat, and Chihiro's team, Team Horse, would be competing in the Exams along with other teams from other schools.

Sakura and Ino did not get that the Exams were how you get to the next rank. Right now Team Rat and Team Horse were Tiger Rank, and if you passed you went to Dragon Rank, which no one has done in 50 years!

The Exams have three parts. The first part is a test, and unless you were extremely smart, you couldn't pass without cheating, and if you're caught your team will be disqualified. The second part changes each year, depending on your rank, and the last was combat.

Hina wasn't worried about the first two parts, but in combat, teams didn't matter; whoever was chosen as your opponent fought you until one of you died or couldn't fight anymore. Hina had so far analyzed everyone's weaknesses. Well, everyone except for Chihiro, who seemed strong in everything she did. Hina had searched so hard for a weakness in Chihiro that practically knew everything about Chihiro.

That was Hina's weakness. She got so focused on her research that she forgot about normal things, like eating. When she'd figured out her weakness, Hina had quickly found a way to hide it from her enemies.

Hina looked at her watch.

_Oh my gosh, _Hina thought, _it's only 5:30 am? I thought it was later than that! _Having no choice but to wait, Hina grabbed a book and sat down in her gym/classroom and began reading.


End file.
